


alone

by kc_writes (seannbean)



Series: mini work drabbles [3]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seannbean/pseuds/kc_writes
Summary: based off the word 'alone'.





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at kcxwrites.tumblr.com

damien sits alone.  
he doesn’t mind being alone. he just is.   
sure, he has his coworkers and his assistants and you can never want for friends as the mayor, but those people are there for his status, not for him.

he’s okay with alone.   
alone doesn’t hurt him.   
alone doesn’t abandon and betray.   
alone is calm and quiet and what more could you ask for than that?


End file.
